resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
AFAO Issue 6
REAL-LIFE FRANKENSTEIN - DR. MALIKOV IS CREATING MONSTERS We've said it before and we'll say it again - foreigners are not to be trusted. Case in point: Dr. Fyodor Malikov, mad scientist. Back in his native land of Rus- sia, Malikov experimented with human subjects in an effort to pre-empt the spread of an alien virus. We all know how well that worked out. Instead of helping in any way, the project backfired and resulted in a deadly new species of half-breed assassins. THEY THINK LIKE US SO THEY AN KILL US MORE EFFECTIVELY. They have forked, hoof-like limbs and hulking torsos - it's as if Satan has risen up to Earth to begin his very own Armageddon. And Malikov is his twisted dis- ciple, butchering young men to satisfy his morbid curiosity. The "doctor" has claimed another vic- tim and, thanks to the diligence of our Alliance operatives, we now know his identity... JORDAN ADAM SHEPHERD: HUMAN WEAPON. Private Shepherd volunteered to aid in Malikov's research. Now, he has been listed K.I.A. by the military. But, if he's dead, then why are they building a containment cell for him? We received this photo of said cell from an anonymous source - we don't know where it's located, but we do know that its purpose WHAT KIND OF A BEAST DESERVES SUCH TREATMENT? is to house Jordan Shepherd. It's clear to us at the Alliance that the private made a huge mistake when he signed his soul away to the government. It may just be the last mistake he will ever get to make... at least, as a human. THE VALLEY OF DEATH An exclusive glimpse into the inner-workings of SRPA There's danger locked away in the furthest reaches of Utah. We knew the government was mounting a large-scale project there, but we didn't know just how large... until now. IT'S A HOUSE OF HORRORS. Murky labs, cavernous ware- houses, disturbing and grotesques medical instruments - we've seen it before in the depths of Project Abraham's clandestine station in Alaska. Now, the Special Re- search Projects Agency has set up camp in a vast underground lair in a Bryce Canyon crevasse. We heard about it when they tortured Private Capelli and shipped his comatose body half- way way across the continent - now we have proof that Base Station Genesis actually exists. The most disturbing bit of cu- riosity: there is no information as to when the compound was built or how; it's as if the struc- ture was there before the dawn of mankind. Is this yet another government trick? STOP THE LIES! If these facilities are necessary to the security of our country, then why hasn't President Grace spoken about them in his radio address? Are his untruths be- coming so unwieldy that even he can't muster up the gumption to deceive us about a project this immense? The American people deserve to know what's going on in Bryce Canyon. AND WE WILL... SOON ENOUGH. STRANGE BEDFELLOWS GET INVOLVED! Despite the fact that federal politicians have consistently mislead us into ill-advised cours- es of action for the past twenty years, it's time for us to nomi- nate some candidates that rep- resent the Alliance ideology. We have to improve the current situ- ation - after all... ...IT COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE. Our two-party system is bro- ken and America is ready for a real change. We have two years until the next presidential elec- tion, so there's time to build sup- port around a candidate - ANY candidate - who can prevent the terrifying prospect of a 4th Grace term in office. Revolutions take many forms - physical, mental, even bureaucratic. AND IT'S TIME FOR A POLITICAL REVOLUTION. We must attack on all fronts and put our hat in the national ring to alter the course of history for the better. So, sharpen up your oratory skills, formulate a platform and speak your mind on behalf of the Alliance. WE WILL TRIUMPH! END THE WITCH HUNT Defend Your Status as an Alliance Member For months, we have been hearing whispers, rumors and innuendo that the government has been discriminating against the fearless constituents of our organization. Just being an Alli- ance member has earned certain people a Scarlet Letter "A." But, this demonizing must end. WE ARE NOT SECOND-CLASS CITIZENS. Gordon Lhiene was fired from his job as a night-time security guard at the Briltown Grain & Feed Store BECAUSE HE'S IN THE ALLIANCE. Betsy Winter- stein was denied a Fentinberg City library card BECAUSE SHE'S IN THE ALLIANCE. Our rights are being compromised BECAUSE WE'RE IN THE ALLIANCE. DON'T BE BULLIED No matter how frightening the prospect of alienation and ex clusion of may be, you must stand strong. Together, we will show America that the Alliance is not the problem... ...WE ARE THE SOLUTION! HALE SURVIVES CAUSTIC INJECTION: BUT, FOR HOW LONG? Project Abraham's latest guinea pig. Sgt. Nathan Hale, withstood a needle full of SR- PA's latest experimental serum. By all accounts, the sergeant is comatose and teetering on the brink of insanity and/or brain damage... ...And he's the lucky one. His fellow soldiers have died, one by one, in hopes of finding a cure for the widespread alien virus that infected all of Europe. Why is Nathan Hale so special? Or is he just delaying the inevi- table? Will the Grim Reaper visit him soon? Perhaps Hale's case is a break- through. But, thanks to the secretive officials behind this whole massacre, we may never know. NETWORK OF HEROES Like it or not, evil doctors, half-breed creatures and shady laboratories are now part of our frightening real- ity. No matter how hard it is to believe, we have to face the facts and continue seeking the truth. It's a good thing we have Alliance operatives working on the terminals of SRPA.net, digging through the lies and illuminating what's underneath. We never would have known about Ma- likov or his unspeakable past as witch doctor if it weren't for the hard work of these in- dividuals: thebruce, Michael Hocking, Crystal Boyce, Tony Pastore, Eric O'Connor. As always, keep up the good work and... FIGHT THE MONSTERS! Category:America First America Only